Backyard
is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info After Jack Marston defeated Mr. Kelley in the Battle Royale, Mayor Johnson revealed himself to be the one who betrayed Jack's father and subsequently arrange his murder. Fellow lawman Marshal Johnson and Boonie MacFarlane each have their own scores to settle with the corrupt mayor, so the three of them now approach the mayor's mansion to dole out some frontier justice. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Defeat several waves of Marshals and other mayor's soldiers. *Keep both Boonie and Leg alive throughout the mission. *Protect Leg for three minutes while he picks a damn lock on the front door. Mission Details The mission begins with a cutscene showing Nate ordering his guards to kill anyone who comes through. The scene then shifts to the three protagonists planning their attack. Leg wants to find a less conspicuous direction of attack and Boonie plans to head off to the side, and Jack says he's going straight in. As the player gets control of Jack, three health bars appear on the screen for Boonie and Leg (who must be kept alive) and for the first of the Marshals, Eric Morganson, who is up on a balcony. After defeating Sergeant and other enemies, Jan Booth is the next marshal to appear. Each Marshal drops medicine when killed and they are also tougher opponents than the regular soldiers, so prioritising them is a good strategy. After Jan is killed, a cutscene shows Leg saying that a frontal assault won't work. Boonie tells the other two to follow her off to the side of the mansion. One of the side doors is tried, but enemies pour out of it and after defeating them it is found to be locked tight. They proceed up the stairs on the right, battling more enemies along the way, including a couple on the roof, but the upstairs door is similarly impenetrable. Leg says the only thing that's left is for him to pick the damn lock on the front door while Boonie and Jack protect his fat ass. A timer appears, showing that it will take Leg three minutes to finish picking the lock. Boonie positions herself up on the balcony and attacks enemies with Winchester Rifle, providing some support to Jack and calling out when new marshal appear. Waves of marshals and other enemies come from both sides and the balconies while Leg is at work and moves his fat ass around Jack's face. Marion Freel is first, followed by Benton, Shelton, and Claud. Finally, Guy and Earl round out the Marshals on the scene. Each marshal does a lot of dodging and rolling, making them harder to get a good bead on. They can not be injured while in a roll, but deadeye locks made during a roll can be executed once they are upright again. Once the three minutes are completed with all three protagonists surviving, a cutscene shows Leg finishing his work and the three make their way into the mansion, ending the mission. Mission Failure The mission will fail if: *The player dies. *Boonie or Leg dies. Mission Bosses *Eric Morganson *Jan Booth *Marion Freel *Benton Manning *Shelton Cole *Claud Benfiled *Guy Crossfiled *Earl Hollingsworth New Game Elements Introduced None! Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Guy Crossfiled - $1000 *Mansion yard as a Showdown Mode stage(good rating) *Showdown Mode character: Randolph Knox(excellent rating) Shop Items A Shop interface at the beginning of the mission provides just three weapons, all of which were previously available: the Semi-automatical Pistol, Winchester Rifle, and Double-action Shotgun. Bonus Mode When playing this mission on Bonus Mode, the challenge is to complete the level with Leg's health at over 50%. Accomplishing this objective will reward the player with the "Golden Gun" cheat. See more: Backyard Dialogues. Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Levels